John Hennigan
John Randall Hennigan (3 de octubre de 1979 - ), mejor conocido como John Morrison, es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca SmackDown!. Hennigan ha conseguido numerosos campeonatos a lo largo de su carrera, entre los que cabe destacar su reinado como Campeón de la ECW, sus 2 reinados como Campeón Intercontinental y sus 4 reinados como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE. Además, se convirtió en el ganador junto a Matt Cappotelli de la tercera edición del Tough Enough. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2004-presente) Tough Enough Antes de entrar en el Wrestling, Hennigan estuvo en la Universidad de California de Davis, estudiando cine y geología. Pero decidió que este camino no era para él y decidió empezar una carrera de luchador profesional entrenando en la escuela de lucha libre Supreme Pro Wrestling. En 2002, fue aceptado como miembro de la tercera edición reality show Tough Enough, siendo co-ganador junto a Matt Cappotelli. Como premio recibió un contrato para el centro de desarrollo de la WWE, la Ohio Valley Wrestling donde podría continuar su entrenamiento. Los dos debutaron en la WWE en un episodio de Heat en enero del 2004, perdiendo ante Garrison Cade y Mark Jindrak en una pelea por equipos. 2004 El 1 de marzo de 2004, Hennigan debutó en RAW. Su gimmick fue representado como el apreciado y asistente del Mánager General Eric Bischoff y tomó el nombre de Johnny Blaze. La siguiente semana cambió su nombre a Johnny Spade y tres semanas después volvió a cambiar a Johnny Nitro. Estos cambios fueron causados porque Johnny Spade y Johnny Blaze eran nombres que habían estado en uso durante ese tiempo, por un luchador independiente y por un personaje de Marvel Comics respectivamente. El nombre de Nitro, con el que se quedó definitivamente, hacía referencia a Monday Nitro, programa de la WCW, rival de la WWE, y comenzó a usar la música de dicho programa en su entrada. Nitro actuó como el aprendiz y asistente de Bischoff hasta el 7 de junio en RAW, donde luchó contra Eugene perdiendo la pelea, en la cual estaba estipulado que si perdía la pelea, perdería el trabajo. Después de dejar RAW, volvió a la OVW y tuvo un feudo con su compañero Matt Cappotelli. Durante el curso del feudo, Melina Pérez entró en la compañía como la ex-novia y la aliada de Cappotelli, únicamente para hacer un giro y estar con Nitro. No mucho después, se unieron a Joey Matthews, formando el equipo de lucha MNM. 2005 thumb|MNM MNM peleó en la OVW alrededor de un año, consiguiendo el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW una vez, antes de ser llamados para luchar en SmackDown! en abril de 2005. Mientras estuvieron en SmackDown!, mantuvieron varios feudos con los equipos de Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio & Batista, Legion of Doom y Paul London & Brian Kendrick. MNM consiguió el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE en tres ocasiones. 2006 En mayo de 2006, en Judgment Day 2006, MNM perdió su título por parejas frente a London & Kendrick. Tras esto, Nitro y Melina cambiaron de face a heel de repente y rompieron el grupo. Ella y Nitro fueron a hablar con el Mánager General, Theodore Long, hasta que Melina le pegó una bofetada, despidiendo a ambos de la marca (Kayfabe). La semana siguiente Nitro & Melina debutaron en RAW contra el Campeón de la WWE John Cena. En el capítulo siguiente de RAW, Melina fingió una torcedura de tobillo, lo que permitió a Nitro cubrir a un distraído Charlie Haas para conseguir su primera victoria.Nitro inmediátamente se unió a la caza por el Campeonato Intercontinental, finalmente derrotando al entonces campeón Shelton Benjamin en Vengeance 2006 en un Triple Threat Match, en el que también participó Carlito. Nitro retuvo el cinturón, el primero individual de su carrera, durante cuatro meses, mantuviendo feudos con varios luchadores antes de perderlo contra Jeff Hardy el 2 de octubre en RAW. Durante su etapa en RAW, Nitro estuvo envuelto en varias rivalidades esporádicas con John Cena, el hombre que le derrotó en su primer combate en RAW. Esta rivalidad fue la única que involucró también a Kevin Federline, que apareció el 16 de octubre en RAW desde Los Ángeles. Federline fue entrenado por Nitro (Kayfabe) para un combate contra Cena el 1 de enero, que terminó ganando después de la intervencion de Umaga. Mientras tanto, Nitro recuperó el Campeonato Intercontinental de Jeff Hardy el 6 de noviembre cuando su antiguo amigo, y Mánager General esa noche, Eric Bischoff mandó repetir el combate en el que Nitro había sido descalificado. La semana siguiente, sin embargo, Jeff Hardy volvió a recuperar el título. En noviembre de 2006 MNM volvió a unirse en un episodio de RAW para aceptar un reto de los Hardy Boyz para December to Dismember 2006. MNM y los Hardy Boyz mantuvieron un feudo de marcas, que se intensificó cuando Mercury se lesionó en diciembre, durante el evento pague-por-ver Armageddon 2006. 2007 En febrero, MNM perdió un combate especial, por lo que tuvo que volvieron a disolverse. Ambos siguieron compitiendo como luchadores individuales en sus respectivas marcas (RAW y Smackdown!). MNM se disolvió definitivamente cuando Joey Mercury fue despedido por parte de la World Wrestling Entertainment. Nitro hizo una corta alianza con Kenny Dykstra. Fue movido a la ECW, donde llegó el verdadero salto de su carrera profesional al convertirse en el Campeón de la ECW. Participó en el evento Vengeance 2007 sustituyendo a Chris Benoit contra CM Punk, ganó el combate y se convirtió en Campeón de la ECW. Semanas más tarde cambió su nombre a John Morrison y adoptó apodos como "The Shaman of Sexy" o "The New Face of Extreme". Tras esto defendió de nuevo su título en los eventos The Great American Bash 2007 y SummerSlam 2007, hasta que lo perdió a manos de CM Punk el 1 de septiembre de 2007 en ECW on Sci Fi. En un principio estaba preparado que Morrison tuviera un reinado como campeón más largo, pero debido a que estaba involucrado en un problema de uso de sustancias prohibidas por la WWE, endurecido por la muerte de Chris Benoit y tuvo que recibir una sanción de 30 días de suspensión. Volvió el día 9 de octubre derrotando a CM Punk en una lucha sin opción al título. Tras esto, fue uno de los posibles contendientes número 1 al título en Cyber Sunday 2007, junto a Big Daddy V y The Miz, para enfrentarse a CM Punk. El 16 de octubre, en ECW luchó en una pelea Handicap match de tres contra dos, formando equipo con Big Daddy V y The Miz contra el campeón CM Punk y un luchador misterioso. Al final, se descubrió que ese luchador era Kane. Perdieron esa lucha después de que Kane le aplicara un "Chokeslam" a The Miz para después cubrirle. Ese mismo día tuvo una discusión con The Miz en los camerinos donde se pactó una lucha entre ellos dos en el eventro principal después de que The Miz golpeara a John Morrison en la cara. Esa lucha terminó en No-Contest después de que Big Daddy V los atacara mientras luchaban. En las votaciones para el PPV de la WWE Cyber Sunday 2007 perdió y no tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra CM Punk por el Campeonato de la ECW, debido a que fue elegido por el público The Miz. Tras esto, él y The Miz interfirieron en las peleas de CM Punk. El 16 de noviembre, tuvo una lucha por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE en SmackDown! contra MVP y Matt Hardy cuando MVP exigió que les trajeran un equipo para pelear por el título por parejas para no tener que pelear él mismo contra su compañero por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Morrison y Miz ganaron esta pelea y consiguieron los Campeonatos por Parejas de la WWE, lesionando a Matt Hardy. Pero, debido a haber perdido el título, MVP exigió su revancha en el acto, haciendo luchar a Matt Hardy, el cual estaba lesionado, siendo derrotado de nuevo con brusquedad y lesionándolo gravemente. Tras esto, peleó por el título en Survivor Series 2007 en un Triple Threat Match contra el Campeón de la ECW CM Punk y su compañero por parejas The Miz, pelea que perdió cuando CM Punk cubrió a The Miz. 2008 thumb|Miz & Morrison El 6 de enero luchó junto a The Miz contra Jimmy Wang Yang y Shannon Moore en una lucha clasificatoria para el Royal Rumble match de Royal Rumble 2008 en la que también pusieron en juego su Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE. Al final salieron como vencedores. En Royal Rumble salió el número 6 y fue eliminado el número 14 por Kane, durando 29:50 minutos. También participó en el Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXIV, pero no salió victorioso. Luchó, junto con The Miz, contra Shannon Moore y Jimmy Wang Yang siendo por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, lucha que lograron ganar. Más tarde en Judgment Day, Morrison y The Miz derrotaron a Kane y CM Punk, reteniendo los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. En One Night Stand, luchó contra Tommy Dreamer, The Big Show, Chavo Guerrero y CM Punk para ser el cotnendiente número 1 por el Campeonato de la ECW, lucha que ganó Big Show. Luego, en Night of Champions, luchó junto a The Miz contra Finlay y Hornswoggle, donde lograron retener el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE y en The Great American Bash, Curt Hawkins y Zack Ryder consiguen el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE al derrotar a John Morrison & The Miz, Finlay & Hornswoggle y Jesse & Festus. Posteriormente entró en un feudo con Cryme Tyme que culminó en Cyber Sunday, donde Morrison y Miz derrotaron a Shad y JTG y en Survivor Series 2008 hicieron equipo con JBL, MVP y Kane, donde Morrison fue el último eliminado de su equipo después de una Sweet Chin Music de Shawn Michaels. El 13 de diciembre, en un house show de las tres marcas (Raw, ECW y SmackDown!), Morrison y The Miz se enfrentaron a los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas CM Punk y Kofi Kingston, derrotándolos y ganando su primer Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. 2009 Participó en el Royal Rumble 2009, en donde entró segundo y fue eliminado junto a The Miz por Triple H. Durante el mes de febrero, iniciaron una rivalidad con los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE Carlito & Primo, que también incluyó participación de las Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki). En la edición del 13 de febrero de SmackDown!, Morrison & Miz derrotaron a Carlito & Primo, ganando una cita romántica con las Bellas (kayfabe). Además, les fue otorgada una oportunidad por los campeonatos de Carlito & Primo, pero fueron derrotados en dicho combate, realizado el 27 de febrero. En WrestleMania XXV, fueron derrotados otra vez por Carlito & Primo, perdiendo los campeonatos en parejas. En la edición de RAW del 13 de abril, fue atacado por The Miz después de que éste se fuera a RAW a causa del Draft 2009, disolviéndose el equipo. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviado a la marca SmackDown! por el draft suplementario. Luego en Smackdown! cambio de hell a face para empezar un Feudo con Shelton Benjamin donde peliaron en Judgment Day 2009 para que Morrison saliera victorioso. En lucha thumb|Morrison aplicando el Moonlight Drive *'Movimientos finales' **''Moonlight Drive'' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) **'Varias variaciones de Corkscrew Moonsault' ***''Starship Pain'' (Split-legged) ***Top rope ***Standing ***Springboard **'Hangman's neckbreaker' - Mitad 2007 **'Standing Shooting Star Press' - 2004-2006 **'Superkick' - 2004-2005 **''Breakdance Legdrop'' (Freezing Handstand girando 180° finalizando en una "Legdrop") *'Movimientos de firma' **Springboard Enzuigiri **Feint back suplex wheelbarrow facebuster **Step-up Enzuigiri **Neckbreaker slam **Diving knee drop bulldog **Satellite Spin o Inverted Headlock Backbreaker finalizando en una Russian Legsweep **Spinning heel kick **Springboard dropkick **German suplex **Vault sobre las cuerdas realizando un Baseball Slide Dropkick en el ring *'Managers' **Melina **Jillian Hall *'Apodos' **The A-Lister **The New Face of Extreme **'Guru of Greatness' **'Shaman of Sexy' **The A-list Elitist **The Tuesday Night Delight Campeonatos y logros thumb|Morrison con el ECW Championship *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Joey Matthews *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) **World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Miz **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 veces) - con Joey Mercury (3) y The Miz (1) **Co-ganador del Tough Enough III, junto a Matt Cappotelli *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Equipo del año - 2005, con Joey Mercury **Ranqueado Nº160 en los PWI 500 de 2004 **Ranqueado N°80 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado N°72 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado N°56 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº43 en los PWI 500 del 2008 Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la WWE